Princess Lily
by Lady FireMage
Summary: Lily is the crown princess. She is invited to Hogwarts, but decided for her safety that she will use a false name. what will happen you won’t know unless you read. I will work on this soon. Sorry for the hold up.
1. The Letter

The night sky was filled with thousands upon thousands of bright stars, as a strange child was laying in a field of wild flowers. The girls name is Lily, she has waist long red hair that every one wanted, but all she wanted was to be normal. You see she was a princess, her mother and father were the king and queen. Most people wanted to be her but they didn't know what it was like: she has no choice in any aspect of her lonely life. She lives in a place called Peace Dale which as it sounds was very peaceful.

"Lily, where are you, your parents are looking for you!" yelled Lily's servant Sara called.

"I'm over here."

"Well, come here young lady!"

"Fine, I'm coming, why are you acting frantic?"

"There is a strange letter waiting for you and it's being carried by an owl that won't let us get the letter." Sara explained when Lily finally came into view.

"Oh Ok, really that sounds cool?"

"We don't know who sent it, so there a little concerned. Now let's hurry up, My Lady."

They walked the rest of the short distance silence. When they walked though the castle large doors Lily was lead to the Throne Room where the owl and her parents were. The room was very large, it was decorated in the kingdoms colors of Royal blue and golden yellow(I always loved the combination of colors). There was the blue rug down the middle from doors to the Thrones. There are four chairs the kings was the biggest and was blue, the came the Queens as the next largest and it was yellow. On either side of those were two others the crowed princess's which is Blue like her fathers and the second princess's the smallest but not small chair which is yellow like her mothers. On the sides of the room were pure marble benches all around. On the back of her chair Lily saw an owl, but before she could go to it her parents saw her and called her over.

"Lily dear, where were you?" asked her Mother, Rose

"In the field, you know how I love to star gaze."

"True, we should of figured that is where she was Rose,and you were worried." commented her father, Edward

"Oh you were also worried so stop that, and lets get to business. Lily dear, go see if you can open the letter?" scoffed Rose

Lily slowly walked up the bird, as she got closer the strange owl stuck out his leg and she carefully took off the letter. On the front in emerald script was her name 'Lily Evans'. Slowly she opened it and it said:

Dear Miss Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been excepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September first. We await your owl by no later than July thirty-first. Feel free to use this owl and send back any questions you may have.Thank you

Yours sincerely, Minevera McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress

After reading it the first time she then reread it for her parents to hear.

"Mom, Daddy can I go please, please can I go?" Lily begged and Lily never begged. She was tought from the tender age of five that begging was not acceptable. Just then Lily's sister Petunia came in.

"Mother, Father you called?" she said. She totally ignored Lily, ever since they had the ball to chose the Crowned Princess and Lily got, even though she was the younger sister, Petunia ignored her younger sister all togeather.

"Yes it seems that your sister has a talent for magic." praised their father

"What! SHE can do magic, so thats how you got the crown isn't you tricked the council!" she yelled "It is not fair shes a freak she should not be part of this family!"

" Petunia, how dare you, you know the laws you may be older, but she is in charge and you will not disrespect her again!" yelled Rose.

"I'm sorry Lily, will you be so kind as to for give me for my outburst." Petunia said quitely asked

"Of course I will you are my sister I will always forgive you." Lily is a very forgiving person."Now mom, dad do you want me to read the rest?"

"Yes dear that would be nice, Petunia if you don't want to be here then you may leave." replied Rose. Petunia did leave.

"It says this:

Uniform

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

Course Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1_)- By Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_- By Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_- By Adalbert Waffling

_A beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_- By Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_- By Phyillida Spore

_A Guide to the Magical Potions and Drafts_- By Arsenius Jigger

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED TAHT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS!

SO can I go?" Lily asked once again. Being her fathers favorite daughter she almost always got what she wanted.

"I guess we can see what it all about but we will have to talk to some member of the staff for some things. So why don't you write back and let them know and request a meeting." Edward said.

So Lily found some paper and wrote:

To Whom It May Concern,

My name is Lily Evans, I an repliing to the letter I have just recived and I would love to attaned you school. My parents woulds like a meeting with the Headmaster or the Deputy Headmistress as soon as it is possible.

Thank you for your time, Lily Evans

With that she gave the letter to the owl after reading it to her parents, and it was gone.

"Sweetie, why don't you go to bed it is getting late and the letter will not get there till morning." Said her dad

"Ok good night mom and daddy." she gave them and hug and kiss and went to bed.


	2. The Meeting

Lily woke up to the morning sun shining in her face.

"Five more minutes please" she mumbled to her self, upset that she forgot to shut the curtains.

She turned over to go back to sleep, when she heard a tapping at the window.

"Wait, I'm on the third floor." she got up and saw an owl. She opened the window and let it in. It flew around the room once then landed on the back of her chair. She walked to the door and asked a servant to get her parents, as she waited she went to the owl and got the letter she read it to her self.

Dear Miss. Evans

I have received your request, and it will no problem to meet with you and your parents. I will be there this afternoon around 3. I do have one thing you will need to do. Please make sure that only your family is there all will be explained then.

Albus Dumbledore Headmaster

Her parents came in and she read it for them to hear.

"Well then sweetie your mother and I need to move a meeting around. Be ready at 2:50 to make sure your on time." Edward said

"Yes, daddy I will be." Lily said as she ran to her closet to figure out what she would wear. Her parents left to rearrange their meetings. Lily chose a simple emerald green dress with gold lace on the trim. She pulled her hair into a complicated twist. She was ready and down stairs at 2:50 as planned.

Her parents were in their respectful chairs her sister was not there and Lily did not really care that much. She sat in her chair and waited for Headmaster Dumbledore to arrive. At three on the dot he arrived and was let in, the room was emptied of every one but the four.

"Welcome Headmaster Dumbledore, to our castle." welcomed Edward

"Thank you for allowing me to come. I understand you have some questions and I will be happy to help you in any way I can." Dumbledore said

They talked for the next twenty minutes or so about the things that Lily will learn what the school was like and so forth. Then an important topic came in to play.

"Sir, as you know my daughter is the next one to be Queen, so we are a little worried about the security that she will have." Rose

"I have an idea." This was the only thing Lily had said all day and it looked is if the adults forgot about her.

"What would that be Princess." asked Dumbledore.

"I can get a new name, since the press never got pictures of me they only know my name. So if I went to school under a name like Lena it's close to my real name that I wouldn't forget it, and it would only be for the first four years cause after that I 'come out' and then I will go by Lily again. What do you think?"

"That's a great idea Sweetie. But we will need to come up with a last name...what about Everett. That to is close to Evans that it should not cause to much trouble." This idea came from Edward

"I think that it's a great idea. Now you will need to go to a place called the Leaky Cauldron ask for a man named Tom he will show what to do. Then on September 1 walk in to the wall between tracks 9 and 10, I know this sounds strange but you will be fine. I will see you at school Miss. Everett." explained Dumbledore then he disappeared.

"Where did he go?" exclaimed Edward as he went to Rose who had fainted when the man disappeared.

"That was so cool, so what are we going to do you and mom can't go out we would never get there." asked Lily

"Well we could ask Sara if she wanted to go, but she is the only one we will tell."

"What about the press they will know if they don't here anything about me soon?"

"We will tell them that you are going to a private school in Sweden." explained her father just as Rose woke up."Are you ok dear?"

"Yes I'm fine he just caught me off guard." stated Rose.

Her father had Sara called in. They waited in silence till she arrived they explained what was going on.

"So will you take me,please?" asked Lily

"Sure I will."

"That settles it Lily you and Sara will go to this Leaky Cauldron tomorrow and get your school things. Remember that Lily has to go by Lena." said Rose.

**If you have any idea of when Lena (Lily) should meet James please review and let me know I have two ideas:**

**1. They meet on the train**

**OR**

**2. They meet in the Alley**


	3. The Alley

_Author's Note: I can't find my books, so I'm sorry if I miss spell something. And if any of you can write the warnings that are on Gringotts doors for me I will be thank full._

_Lady Firemage_

**The Alley**

A week later Lena (that's what I will call her for now) and Sara were on their way to Diagon Alley. Lena was so excited, and Sara was very interested in magic. They took the jaguar and headed to London the ride took about a half hour. Sara parked the car and they walked to the music store that Dumbledore told them to look for.

"Look Sara, it's The Leaky Cauldron."

"I don't see it." Sara looked around but still did not see it.

"I guess there is some sort of spell or other magic to keep non-magic people from seeing it. Here follow me." Lena grabbed Sara's hand and walked in.

"Wow, this place I... wow"

"Nice Sara but I will have to agree with you there. Lets go in and start." said Lily

They walked in and went to the bar to find the man named Tom.

"Hello, are you Tom?" Sara asked

"Why yes I am, how my I help you?" Replied a man with a toothless grin.

"Yes, my name is Lena. I was accepted to Hogwarts but I'm from a non-magic family and don't know what to do."

"Ahh, the Headmaster said to expect you any day now. Ok I will show you what to do." he lead them to the back. "Here we are. All you have to do next time you come is tap your wand on these bricks like this and..."

After he did that the wall started to open up.

"Wow..." Sara said again

"Sara, I thought that we talked about this already, say something besides wow." laughed Lena.

"Hey you think of something to say to this."

"I don't want to."

This went on for a few more minutes, when Tom stepped in.

"Ladies, you need to go before the stores close. You have to go to Gringotts Bank. You can change in your money there. Then I advise you to go to Ollivanders for your wand, as that takes the longest. And then to get your robes sized, then the rest of your things, and pick up your robes on the way out." Tom then told them the way to each place and was about to let them go when he said" I wouldn't tell anyone about you being muggle-born 'till after your friends with them. Some pure-bloods think the half-bloods and muggle-borns shouldn't be able to learn magic, but remember that not all of them are like that."

With that they went though the wall. They took Tom's advice and went the bank first.

As they went though the bank doors, they read the warnings that were there(read A/N above). They went to the first avaible creature to make Lena an account at the bank.

"Hello, we would like to make an account for Lena." Sara asked quietly.

"And what is Miss. Lena's real name?" Went the goblin, glaring at the two humans

"Ummm. Do you think that we can talk in a room it is for her safety?" asked Sara

"Let me see" he looked though a bunch of papers then said" go to that goblin and give him this note, and he will bring you to a room to talk to someone, but be warned do not try to deceive us again or there will be harsh consequences."

They quickly did as the were told and were soon in a room waiting. After about twenty minutes another goblin came in.

"Let's get started shall we. You said that this young lady was in danger to y\use her name out in the lobby so will you please explain this to me." Goblin said

"Well my full name is Princess Lillian Elizabeth Evans. I'm the princess of England. When I first got my Hogwarts letter I was ecstatic, but then when the Headmaster came to talk to my parents they started to worry about my safety. Many people are after me because they want the Throne. So they came up with a fake name for me to go by till my forth year and I come out. So the Headmaster told me to do everything with my new name. I'm sorry if it upset you." explained Lena

"I understand, why don't we make your account here and after to day you don't have to say your name we will make up a password for you to use."

"That would be very helpful, thank you."

From the next hour they opened the account and were told the way money worked there. At the end Lena's parents gave them three-thousand pounds to put in and exchanged it. They left to go to the next stop on there list Ollivanders. We walked in and it looked like there hadn't been a person there in years.

"Hello, who my I ask are you?" said a person with fly-away white hair who came out of no where, making them jump.

"I'm…I'm Lena. I need my wand for school." replied Lena once she was over her shock.

"Yes, yes this is the place to be then, wouldn't it." he laughed as he went to one of the walls covered in boxes and picked out one. "Here try this one. Beech wood and a dragon heartstring, nine inches"

He gave it to Lena and told her to give it a wave, and she did, but before she could do much he stole it from her hand mumbling "no no, not right." before going to get another wand. Ten minutes later he came back and said "Try this one Maple and a unicorn hair, tan and a half inches." again it did not work. They went on for another twenty times till he came back and said "this is it I know it. Willow with a unicorn hair ten and a quarter inches long."

When she touched it she felt a warm glow surround her.

"Perfect. That's seven galleons for her wand and they left to get Lena's robes. As they walked out the door someone bumped into Lena and they both fell down.

"Here let me help you up." offered the person who knocked into her. As she looked up she saw it was a boy her age, with blue eyes and messy black hair.

"Thank you, my names Lena, what's yours?" asked Lena

"No problem, and my names James. I was running because I was suppose to get my wand a half hour ago, but I saw some friends and now my mother wants to kill me." James explained why he was running.

"Well I have to get my robes I'll see you later. Bye James." and with that Lena and Sara left.

(I'm not writing the rest of the shopping trip, I'm skipping till the pet shop.)

Three hours later all they had to do was get an owl for letters. When they walked in it took a minute to have their eyes adjust to the darkness. There were lots of owls but 15 minutes later Lena picked a snowy owl with blue eyes.

"This is the one I want, Sara. Sara where are you?" looking around Lena found her next to a cage of an owl. "Why don't you get one too, I'm sure mom and dad won't mind." with that we paid for the owls and left to go home


	4. James And Jade

As Lena and Sara were leaving the Alley someone bumped in to Lena making her fall down.

"James help the poor girl up." said the boys mother.

The girl next to James started to laugh at him for getting in trouble. James helped Lena up.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

"That's ok." Lena said kindly.

"No it is not, I insist we buy you an ice-cream." his mother said.

Lena looked at Sara, who had stayed quite during the accident, with the puppy-dog eyes that she could not say no to.

"Ok, Lena but we can't stay long, you have you lessons soon."

With that the group went to the ice-cream parlor.

"How rude of me. My name is Isabelle Potter, this is my daughter Jade and my son James. They are both starting Hogwarts this year."

"My name is Sara and god-daughter(that's how I will explain Sara without giving up the secret) Lena. She is also starting this year."

With that the two adults starting talking leaving the kids to get to know each other.

"Hello." Lena

"Hi. So why aren't your parents here with you?" Asked Jade, who will be very blunt.

"They work a lot. So when I got my letter Sara offered to take me, she's like my big sister that likes me." Lena

"What do you mean 'like you'?" Jade

"My older sister Patty, is upset that I got in and she didn't." Lena

The girls kept talking become fast friends. While all James did was stare at Lena and not say a word.

"I'm sorry for my brothers awful behavior." Jade

"That's ok. Maybe he just doesn't want to talk to a girl." Lena

"Lena, we have to go tell your friends good-bye you will see them on the trian next week." said Sara.

"Bye Jade bye James."

With that the two left.

"James you were so rude you did not say one word to the girl. I know I brought you up better then that." scolded Mrs. Potter as they too got up to leave. "wait till I tell your father about this."

But James was not listening to his mother he was looking at where Lena had been sitting for the past 30 minutes.


	5. Train Ride

About a week later, when Lena woke up she could not figure out why her stomach was in knots. Then she remembered that it was September 1st and she was going to Hogwarts to day. She got up and did her morning routine, then went to her large closet to find a comfortable outfit for the long rind to the school. She ended up in a dark purple peasant blouse and a denim knee length skirt with purple slip on shoes. Right when she finished getting dressed someone knocked on the door.  
"Who is it?" Asked Lena as she walked to open the door.  
"Good. Your up. We are leaving in 30 minutes. Go eat" said Sara as she walked around the room to tidy up.  
"OK"  
After she ate she said good bye to her parents and left with Sara to the train station.  
~In the car~  
"You know it's strange that they send you to school in a train." Sara said  
"I know I was thinking the same thing, if I find out I will tell you in a letter." replied Lena  
"You better write at least once a week young lady" Sara faked being stern  
"I will"  
By now they made it to the Train Station.  
"Good Bye Sara"  
And she pushed her cart to the wall that the headmaster told her to do.  
~ON THE TRAIN~  
Lena found an empty compartment and sat down to wait for Jade. She didn't have to wait long not ten minutes after she sat down James walked in, saw her then left. When Jade came in she saw Lena and started to giggle.  
"Whats so funny? And why doesn't your brother like me? He comes in takes one look and leaves faster then Superman."  
"My brothers funny that's what. And who's Superman?" asked an confused Jade  
"UH-Oh...Superman is a comic book character. I'm a muggle born." confessed Lena  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"The guy in the Leaky Cauldron said not to tell anyone till I was friends with them."explained a guilty looking Lena  
"Oh OK."  
"So whys you brother funny?"  
"Well ever since you left the Alley, hes done nothing but talk about you. Lena this Lena that. Really it was funny for a day or two but an entire week."  
"Well OK" said an embarrassed Lena" What do you want to do for the ride to school."  
The two girls talked the entire way to school tell the other every thing but each girl kept a secret form the other

AN/\ Sorry it took me so long to get back to the story. My life is kind of hecktic with my Brother coming back from Iraq soon, My computer dieing and looking for a job


End file.
